Hosted computing services may perform a wide variety of actions on behalf of various clients. The services may be provided to not only a high number of clients, but also a wide diversity of client types. There may, for example, be a number of client versions, each version having its own expectations regarding protocols for interfacing with the hosted computing service. In addition, clients may be located in different geographic regions, each of which may have various requirements regarding localization, such as language, currency type, dates and so on. In some cases, various pieces of localization information must be provided to clients operating within a certain geographic region. There might also be certain clients for whom special categories of information should be displayed. Many permutations of the previous factors may occur. Accordingly, providing support for a diversified client base may be complex.